narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosion Corps
Deidara and the Explosion Corps Who said Deidara was in the Explosion Corps..? From what I remember, he left Iwagakure because people ridiculed him for his Artwork. If he was in the Explosion Corps, a group that was famous considering Gari a notable Iwa-nin is in it, why would he leave..? How can he be in a group with other notable people who utilize "Bakuton" AND be ridiculed for his Explosions..? If he WAS apart of this group and was ridiculed for his bombs, then Gari would've been ridiculed also.. Also, the Explosion Corps could've not even existed in Deidaras time. It may have been created BEFORE or AFTER. This has to be fixed. :Apparently, the raw says that. Maybe HBK left it out of his translation for some reason. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Deidara wasn't ridiculed for his bombs, he was ridiculed for his art. Or more exact, he felt his art wasn't appreciated enough. Which, if you remember that his art probably involved blowing up half of Iwa, isn't that odd. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::His art wasn't responsible for the destruction of half of Iwagakure... Where did you get that nonsense ::::I was using hyperbole to make my point clearer. Where did you get your reading comprehension? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Shounensuki It feels like this is a lot of guessing shouldn´t we wait until we have solid proof? if there´s solid proof plz send a link --Torune (talk) 18:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly do you want solid proof for? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Something like a statement :)--Torune (talk) 10:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::The panel in which Gari is revealed to have Explosion Release also mentions he was in the Explosion Corps with Deidara, in the raw. You probably want a translation of that. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually I meant if he wanted proof of Deidara not being ridiculed for his explosions, having been in the Explosion Corps, or having Bakuton. Still, just to be sure: ::::* - Third Databook, page 105 ::::* - Chapter 522, page 7 ::::* - Chapter 514, page 13 ::::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Should I make a note on Iwagakure that the Explosion Corps is an exclusive group to the village, similiar to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the Twelve Guardian Ninja of Konoha? To me it seems reasonable to state this, as I recall a person who identified Gari as a member of this group also said the group was famous or something similiar. :Hm, a good question. For the moment I'd hold off since we don't know what they consist of. The 7 Swordsmen and Twelve Guardian Ninja had very small select members, but for all we know the Explosion Corps could've had a hundred nin who used tags aside from a few badasses like Gari and Deidara and thus been a far different type of unit.ZeroSD (talk) 03:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Clan Is it possible that members of the Explosion Corps all come from the same clan or is it just like how there are many users of Lava Style yet they're is no blood connection?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 13:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 :It's possible just as how the Uchiha made up the majority of the/entire Konoha Military Police Force. As it is now though, we don't know anything about them but I doubt it's the same case as the Lava Release because the Explosion Corps is an Iwa based group, but at the same time, that doesn't mean everyone in there used Explosion Release.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) So they could be related. But there could be a possibility that there were members of the Explosion Corps that weren't able to use Explosion Style? Then why would they be allowed to join?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 13:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC)